At WinEx we deliver anything you need
by emmiska
Summary: Dean owns a delivery company and is training Cas to be a good courier.


Title: At WinEx we deliver anything you want

Author: Emmiska

Genre: Slash, AU, Oneshot, Romance, Slightly PWPish

Pairing: Destiel

Rating: M

Summary: Dean trains Castiel to become a good courier.

Author's note: This fic is dedicated to my best friend, Nina, with whom I sort of came up with this idea. Also, this is my first fic in this fandom. Feedback is always welcome!

Dean Winchester should have felt extraordinarily great. At 30, he was the head of a successful courier company, WinExpress, that he had built from zero. Now the firm employed not only himself and his brother, but also a dozen of other couriers as well as their helpers and a few office workers. And besides the business, it also was a beautiful, sunny day in middle of May and he had been able to take an actual driving shift instead of sitting behind desk all the day as he usually nowadays did.

So, Dean hadn't quite been able to put a finger on what was annoying him so much that it made him drum the steering wheel nervously and curse at a few dickheads that were cutting in too closely. Although he wasn't sure why, Dean was coming to a conclusion that it had something to do with his new trainee and he shot a quick, irritated glance towards the other man in the cabin of the car.

The poor guy sat quietly next to Dean, his blue eyes looking frightened, that he might lose his job right at the beginning of it. Dean felt slightly guilty, because actually the trainee hadn't done anything wrong. It was just something about him, maybe his eager-to-pleasure smile. Which was actually good, being a courier was a service industry after all, thought Dean to himself. Or maybe it was the looks the trainee gave at him. But most likely it was the way that Dean's own eyes kept returning on the trainee when he bent over to pick up a package to deliver.

Dean made a sharp turn in order to get into the courtyard of one of their customers. Sighing, he decided that it was time for the trainee to deliver his first parcel all by himself. He coughed and shook his head to clear his head from the mental image of a muscular behind clad in the forest-green outfit all employees at WinEx wore.

"Okay Cas, I'm going to kick my feet up and let you deliver this one by yourself. The parcel's the one with pipette tips, so handle it carefully."

Castiel looked quite relieved, when it became clear that he wasn't about to become unemployed at any minute and jumped obediently out of the car, nodding. Just as he was about to slam the door closed, Dean called out to him once more:

"Just remember the signature for the paper work!"

After a quick "Yes-sir!" from Cas, he was on his way towards the door in the back of the building. Dean allowed himself to relax just a bit, and to finally admit that he was feeling a pull towards the new employee. To be honest, the pull might have been one of the reasons he had decided to hire a person with so little experience on the field of deliveries. In fact, Cas had had nearly no work experience at all, as if he had fallen from Heaven and started looking for a job.

Well, it all was too late to regret at the moment, and Dean had to think what he would do about it. It was obvious to him that the situation couldn't continue as it was. Even after only two days of working together, Dean already felt frustrated. So what would happen if he decided that they'd continue work together the next two months that was the standard training period in his company? His head would probably explode, so Dean quickly decided against it.

Then what about of obeying the pull he felt? This certainly wasn't the first time Dean felt something like that and each time it had promised a great adventure with a great gal or guy. But what would it do to the working environment at his company? He really didn't want to think that now and fortunately he didn't have to as he heard Cas returning. Dean pushed his thoughts aside and just as the other man opened the door, he was ready to drive again.

Later that day, after they had just had a lunch stop at one diner, Dean let Cas drive for a while. As he sat behind the wheel and adjusted the bench, Cas asked:

"Umm… Dean, have I made some mistake you didn't mention?"

Slightly surprised, Dean looked back at him, shaking his head and answered:

"Nope, nothing you need to worry about."

Cas didn't look convinced though, and he leaned slightly towards Dean before asking again:

"Are you sure, because I don't want to lose this job. I like working with you quite a lot…"

Dean was getting all the more confused and thought that the trainee was actually flirting with him, and that the feeling he had had, hadn't been one sided. Dean felt great for a change, but still decided to put a stop to his thoughts for a while more, they had few last deliveries and pick-ups to make and after it, he'd find out what Cas had really meant. So he just simply replied:

"Sure, I'm sure. Let's get moving and be done for the day!"

When Cas had started the van and pulled back to the traffic Dean added humorously:

"I want to get to have some fun today too, so push the pedal."

Dean didn't not notice the smug grin that rose on the other man's face as the man accelerated. If he had noticed, he might've known what kind of torture the rest of the day would be. Each time Dean told Cas to lift something, it seemed that his trousers hanged lower, showing almost dangerous amounts of soft skin. And every once in a while Dean would catch a glimpse of Cas wiping sweat of his face with the hem of his shirt, so that he had a straight view to the muscled torso.

First few times when something like that happened, Dean thought that it must've been a coincidence. But as the hours of afternoon slowly crept forward, he was beginning to be sure that he was set up for a private show. And every time he saw even a slight peak of skin, Dean felt his cock pulse a little, and he knew he was a goner.

His doubts were confirmed after their second to last stop for the day. Dean himself was already sitting in the cabin, waiting for Cas to climb up the shotgun seat. As Cas stood on the stepping board, so that only the middle of his body was visible for Dean, head and feet blocked out by the door frames, Dean obviously saw how the trainee pawed his crotch. It was so clear message, that Dean's brain short circuited for a while.

But after Dean got his wits back, he yanked Cas quickly into the cabin by belt loops, reached over his lap to pull the door closed and was hightailing out of the loading docks. This had been the last thing Dean could take, damned be the last delivery or being a respectable boss. A man had his limits, and Dean's limit had been just reached.

Curving through the heavy afternoon traffic, Dean made his way out of the industry area like a mad man. Cas kept glancing at him, hoping that he hadn't gone too far too fast. He even tried to make conversation about what had been happening throughout the day, but Dean silenced him quickly with only "mmh-s" and "shh-s". Cas wasn't so slow witted that he didn't quickly realize that he should keep his mouth shut for the time being.

As Dean drove forward Cas grew slightly confused, they weren't heading to their last stop for the day, but neither they were driving towards the headquarters of WinEx. They were already in a high way, driving fast through the spring landscape. Soon after, Dean took an exit, that wasn't familiar to Cas.

For Dean the route was one of the most familiar ones, in the beginning of his career he had delivered empty egg cartons for one farm. The farm had long ago closed, and he knew that no one lived there anymore. So when Cas had teased him to the brink of kissing him out there in the middle of a buzzing area of loading docks, his unconscious mind had brought the option back to his mind, because it was quite close by.

A few more turns and Dean parked the delivery van in the middle of a forest into a really narrow road. Finally he was able to properly look at Cas. The man looked so spooked by Dean's actions, that he decided tease him a little as a return gift. So Dean roughly said:

"Out of the car! Now!"

Cas hesitated only for a second, before opening the door and jumping to the ground. Dean followed, walked around the car to get him. Dean forcefully grabbed Cas's arm and ground from between his teeth:

"Back of the car!"

"Why?!"

"Just do it!"

The two men walked the short distance quickly, Dean pulling Cas behind him. Cas wasn't reluctant to follow per se, but he couldn't help wondering what on earth was happening. Dean opened the back door and ushered Cas in, climbing there himself too.

As soon as the doors closed, Dean approached Cas, pulling the other man close to him by the shoulders. For a second they looked into each other's eyes, looking for confirmation. It was found and in quick motion, they brought their lips into a crushing, forceful kiss.

Dean pulled his tongue along the seam of Cas's soft lips, and he felt Cas open them and welcome him further. Their tongues met, tender and tentative at first, but adding power as they got familiar with each other. The kiss was as intoxicating as it was long needed. Dean couldn't help himself but to throw his arms around Cas and knead into the awesome muscles in his back.

For a while they both were content to just kiss and caress, hands roaming around bodies, tongues swirling and hips grinding together. Dean felt his cock begin to stir and fill up. He inched his hand towards Cas's respective part, and found what pleased him immensely; a half-hard bulge in the confines of the green cloth. As Dean slid his hand across the length, he heard Cas moan a little. Definitely a sound he wanted to hear some more. He stopped just before he would've been touching the tip of Cas's dick, and licked a long wet line from under the other man's chin all the way up to his ear, and sure enough, there was that little moan again.

Dean smiled contended at himself, and whispered into Cas's ear:

"You little tease, I almost tore your clothes off back there."

Cas was desperate for some more friction, Dean had stopped all too soon, just edging him on, not giving any real relief. So he whispered back while giving the same treatment back to Dean:

"There was no other way you would've done anything, I wanted you from the moment you shook my hand in the beginning of the interview."

Now it was Dean's turn to groan a little. They both breathed heavily, and their foreheads were pressed together. Before answering Dean planted a small, but promising kiss on the dark haired man's neck.

"You're not the only one you know. But I'm the boss, I'm in charge."

Cas had nothing against that, he actually had a thing for men who took charge. So he was more than happy, as he heard that the sweet talk was over, when Dean growled:

"Now, get naked. There's way too much clothing between us."

Cas retreated a few steps back and begun to undress slowly. First to go was the t-shirt and when it was gone, Dean finally had the chance to see those abs he had been longing for earlier that day. When Cas popped open the button in his trousers, Dean was almost sure that he couldn't make it until they both were even naked, that hard he was. Lastly, Cas stood on the floor of the car only in his boxers, Dean couldn't help but lick his lips at the delicious sight.

"All the way!"

Slowly Cas inched the last garment away. He felt the burning gaze of Dean look over him once and then fix on the sight of his proud member jutting out of the nest of almost black hair. As if in a dream, Dean approached Cas, still fully clad, but not caring at the moment.

"Turn around in circle, slowly!"

Cas complied, ready to show off his beautiful body. As his back was momentarily towards Dean, Dean closed the last meter between them and grabbed Cas into a tight hug. He kissed the back of Cas's neck and slid his hands under Cas's arms. He felt the soft firmness of Cas's muscles, and neared the cock with his hands. All the while he kept pouring small kisses on the neck and upper back.

Cas was panting heavier now, and many of his gasps ended as a moan instead. He was ready to follow Dean anywhere he went and to deliver any need Dean would come up with. As impossible as it seemed, he was utterly in love with his boss. Dean on the other hand, was having same kinds of feelings, but had something more urgent to take care of before thinking anything. His cock felt like it would explode if he didn't get it out of the bind it was in. He was also desperate for skin on skin contact.

So in a low and husky voice Dean commanded:

"There's a roll of bubble wrap in the front of the car. You pull few meters of that and make us a bed, I don't want to stand up the whole time – and believe me, it's going to take more than a while."

"The longer the better", answered Cas with a slight smile on his lips that were already puffy from all the kissing.

While Cas was preparing the makeshift bed, Dean quickly disrobed himself. It had to be a sort of record of undressing, because within a minute he was back by Cas's side, demanding another lip searing kiss. Together they fell down on the pile of wraps and it was surprisingly comfortable. Dean rolled on top of Cas, never breaking the kiss.

Almost without noticing it, Cas began to slide his hands up and down Dean's strong back. They began moving in unison, as one creature. Suddenly they both moaned aloud, and all the movement stopped. Their dicks had touched for the first time and it was like jolt of electricity that flowed through them nailing them to the spot. Dean spat in his hand and took a firm grip of both of the hard rods. Looking deeply into Cas's eyes he rasped:

"Put your hands above your head and stay still."

Too far gone to even respond in words Cas did as he was told still holding the eye contact with Dean. The man begun stroking their cocks, building up the pressure so slowly. Dean leaned a bit closer too, so that he could suck Cas's nipples at the same time. Already forgetting his instructions Cas began to thrust into Dean's precum-slickened hand and whine with pleasure as Dean applied more suction to one of the nipples and then the other.

With his other hand Dean stilled Cas's hips, because he wanted for this to last a little while longer. He gave them a few more pulls before retreating downwards on the hot body. His tongue left a wet trail behind, circling the bellybutton, and then closing in on the now angry red erection Cas sported. Cas wasn't whining any more, his voice level had risen as Dean's tongue crept closer to his target.

Dean continued the wet kissing everywhere near the member but never quite touching it. Gently he pushed Cas's legs open and outwards and licked the sensitive skin on the inner thighs.

"Oh… Deeeaan. Please!" Cas pleaded sounding really ragged.

Dean answered by licking even closer to the base of Cas's beautiful cock. He also really wanted to get the taste soon, but really had to hear Cas begging once more. So he said:

"Just say it what you want, babe. I can't understand if you don't say what you mean!"

Exasperated, Cas moved his hands to Dean's hair. He felt as if he was lost in the pleasurable waves, and just _needed_ to feel Dean sucking on him. But Dean was quicker, and retreaded back with a snapping order:

"Hands back above your head, Cas or I'll cuff them with my tie!"

Deliberately Cas slowed the motion of his hands so that they weren't where Dean told him. After seeing a interested flash in Cas's eyes, Dean understood that it was really what Cas wanted too. So he pulled the tie from the pile of his clothes and secured the other hand of Cas with it. Then he circled the tie a few times around a rack by the wall of the car and returned to tie the other hand too. Now Cas was really at his mercy and if possible that made both of them even more aroused than before.

Dean returned to lie in the middle of Cas's legs and asked:

"Now, where were we?"

After that he gave Cas's inner thigh a pensive lick, which made Cas moan again.

"Oh, now I remember. You were going to ask for something from me."

"Please, Dean, suck me!"

"Aren't you asking nicely this time…"

And with that Dean took the tip of Cas's cock to his mouth. A loud groan escaped his lips, and he jerked his hips again upwards. This time Dean didn't refuse the pleasure from Cas, but began sucking the throbbing dick. For a moment Dean just relished the sweet taste of the other man, circling the head with his tongue once in a while. Without noticing it, he also began thrusting into the soft wraps beneath them.

They both panted, quite close to the finish line at the moment. When Cas was sure he would come any second, Dean pulled back and once again commanded Cas:

"Legs in the air!"

This time there was no hesitation, Cas complied the second the order left Deans lips. Dean reached out and pulled a container of Vaseline from his supply rack into which Cas was bound. He scooped up a generous amount of it, lubing up two of his fingers. Cas shivered in anticipation as he felt the sliding fingers at his passage. Dean circled the pulsing whole for a minute, but he didn't have too much self-control left. So he slid the fingers into the warmth of Cas's giving body.

Cas began to beg again, as he felt the fingers stretching him open. This was better than he had hoped, better than anything he had had in all his life. Dean murmured to him:

"That feel good to you, babe?"

"Yes… Aaah!" Cas moaned as Dean hit his pleasure button.

"You want to have my big cock in you soon? Ramming into you like there's no tomorrow?"

Cas was lost in the feel-good, all his prohibitions had flown out a long time ago as he said, out of breath:

"I'd love that! I'd love you to fuck me, hard!"

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He fished the condom out of his moneybag, put it on, lubed up with Vaseline. Then he hoisted Cas's legs up on to his shoulders and lined his hard, hot and huge dick with the sensitive opening. With one, slow motion he pushed in to the velvety channel.

For a second there was no sound, then they groaned in unison. As Dean began to move, he locked eyes with Cas and was slightly surprised when he saw there not only lust but love too. That made him push with twice the force, because he knew that Cas wanted not only to feel mentally but physically too.

Moaning and panting filled the small back compartment of the delivery car. Both of the men were in their personal Heavens at the moment. Dean's Heaven was compressed into the deep, rocking motion and low-pitched sounds Cas made under him. And for Cas the Heaven was Dean's cock relentlessly pushing into him and brushing past the sensitive gland deep inside him.

And suddenly they were there, two sets of unchained howls of pleasure were heard as hot white flow took them at the same time. Dean pumping his seed deep inside Cas and Cas's eruption warm between them. For a long while they just lay in an exhausted heap, so contented and so happy. Then freed Cas's hands and they curled together into their now rustled paddings and slept without dreaming until the next morning. Because their dreams had already been fulfilled.


End file.
